


Sweet Dream, Saccharine, Loosen Up

by PeroxidePrincet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because yes, Bottom Dean, Doggy Style, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sex in the Impala, Top Castiel, You Know It's True, also dean would listen to that song during sex, i'm gonna go with it being canon though, may or may not be canon, we may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePrincet/pseuds/PeroxidePrincet
Summary: “I’m hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet,” Dean sang softly, lips brushing Castiel’s.aka Destiel Impala sex, because there will never be enough Destiel Impala sex.





	Sweet Dream, Saccharine, Loosen Up

**Author's Note:**

> Best enjoyed with this version of "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard: https://youtu.be/-cXNaCcw_PI?list=PLQYSFp8o_kWm2W62JLwetmXKgak9AIdK2

Joe Elliot’s voice was a quiet background noise to their panting, “Pour Some Sugar On Me” playing softly through the speakers as Dean worked Cas’ shirt open. Castiel gazed up at him, blue eyes wide and lust-blown and chest heaving as he panted. Dean shifted to straddle his waist, smoothing his hands up the soft skin of his chest, revealed by his open trench coat, jacket, and shirt. His tie was askew, loosened and hanging to the side. Dean smirked, grabbing that tie and pulling him up a bit.

 _“I’m hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet,”_ he sang softly, lips brushing Castiel’s. Cas groaned loudly and reached up to pull him into a rough kiss. Dean kissed back eagerly, burying his fingers in Cas’ hair. Cas broke the kiss to pull Dean’s tee shirt over his head, pulling him in for another kiss as soon as he tossed the shirt into the front seat. Dean deepened the kiss, groaning into it. Cas quickly undid Dean’s belt, making quick work of undoing his jeans. Dean pulled back and lifted up to take his jeans off, and Cas quickly slipped off his coat, jacket, and shirt. His tie and slacks followed shortly after, and Dean climbed into his lap again. Cas slipped his hands down to Dean’s ass, groping him through his boxers. He leaned up to kiss Dean’s neck. Dean shuddered, cock twitching as he tilted his head back.

“I wanna ride you,” Dean breathed, barely audible over “ _you got the peaches, I got the cream_ ”. Cas groaned, clutching Dean a bit closer.

“Take these off, then,” he murmured, lightly snapping the waistband of Dean’s boxers against his hip. Dean shifted and slipped them off, twisting to reach between the front seats and grab lube from the glove box. He climbed back into Cas’ lap, the angel having undressed fully as well, and pressed the lube into his hand. Cas groaned and slicked his fingers, letting the lube warm up a bit before reaching around and teasing Dean’s hole. Dean’s breath hitched, and he buried his face in Cas’ neck. He peppered kisses over his Adam’s apple, groaning as Cas pressed a finger into him.

“Cas,” he gasped, gripping his shoulders and nipping at his neck. Cas tilted his head to give Dean better access, moving the finger gently.

“I missed you,” Cas whispered, nuzzling Dean’s cheek softly. His stubble prickled gently at Dean’s flushed skin.

“I missed you too, Cas… always miss you when you leave,” Dean groaned, hips rocking into the finger. “Fuck, Cas…” Cas pressed in another finger, stretching him gently.

“You’re tight,” Cas murmured in his ear, holding him close. Dean shuddered, biting his lip. Cas kissed him, sucking the lip from between his teeth and running his tongue over it. Dean moaned, tugging Cas’ hair as the angel slid a third finger into him.

“Cas, s-shit,” he gasped, precome dripping from his straining cock. Cas slipped his fingers out and used the excess lube to slick himself.

“Turn around,” Cas said, patting his hip. Dean grunted softly and turned, grabbing the front seats and using them for balance. Cas gripped Dean’s hip with one hand and the base of his own dick with the other, pulling Dean back onto his cock. Dean groaned loudly as the head pressed into him, spreading his legs a bit more as he lowered himself into Cas’ lap. Cas’ other hand moved to hold Dean’s hip as Dean took the rest of his length, hole twitching around him.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned. Cas’ hand slid up to Dean’s chest, pulling Dean’s back flush against him. Dean reached back to wrap an arm around Cas’ neck.

“I’ve got you, Dean,” Cas murmured in his ear, gently rocking his hips into him. Dean gasped, lifting up a bit and dropping back down. Cas grunted and grabbed Dean’s hips, lifting him and pulling him down hard onto his cock. Dean let out a shout, head falling back onto Cas’ shoulder as he let Cas set a rough pace. The car rocked under them.

“Cas,” Dean groaned, sweat running down his chest. Cas nipped his neck, pulling out.

“Get on your hands and knees on the seat,” he growled in Dean’s ear. Dean shuddered, doing as he was told. Cas shifted behind him, pressing in again. Dean groaned and glanced over his shoulder at Cas, lips bitten red and cheeks flushed. Cas gripped his hips tightly and started fucking him deep, leaning forward to trace the freckles dotting Dean’s shoulders with his lips.

“Shit, Cas, harder,” Dean gasped, bracing a hand on the fogged window to steady himself. Cas grunted, biting down on Dean’s shoulder as he thrust into him harder, aiming for his prostate. Dean gave a shout of pleasure, rocking back into Cas.

“You’re perfect,” Cas panted in his ear, gripping bruises into his hips. “You have the stars on your skin…” Dean grunted, turning his head to hide his blushing cheeks. Cas kissed his neck, fingers reaching up to trace the freckles on Dean’s arm, where he’d hidden Orion amongst them. “When I put you back together… I realigned your freckles into constellations. Orion, Aquarius… I put Circinus over your heart, since you’re my compass…”

“Cas,” Dean whispered.

“I did,” Cas murmured, reaching around him to stroke his cock. “I put you together piece by piece. I know every last inch of you.” Dean shuddered, cock straining at the touch.

“Fuck…”

“I love you, Dean,” Cas breathed in his ear, aiming for his prostate and stroking him with his thrusts. Dean groaned loudly.

“I love you too… fuck, _Cas!_ ” Cas held him tight, fucking him harder.

“Are you close?”

“Y-yeah, fuck-!”

“Come for me, Dean.” Dean came with a shout, body spasming around Cas’ cock. Cas groaned and thrust into him a few more times before spilling in him. The two stayed there for a moment, catching their breath in the warmth of the car. Rain pounded the windows, almost drowning out the song.

“Were you telling the truth?” Dean rasped after a moment, voice hoarse from shouting.

“What?”

“About my freckles. Did you really… make constellations?”

“I did,” Cas murmured, pulling out gently and sitting back on the seat. Dean winced a bit, grabbing the towel he’d left in the back for this very reason and cleaning off the seat, then placing the towel under him as he sat beside Cas.

“Why? You didn’t even know me yet…” Cas was quiet for a moment, looking down.

“I… it felt right. I could feel how strong you were, even in such a weakened state… I wanted to leave reminders of that strength with you.” He looked up at Dean again, then reached over to trace Orion into his arm. “Orion is here. The warrior.”

“Cas, that’s… that’s deep,” Dean whispered.

“I wasn’t in love with you yet. But I admired your strength.” Cas leaned in and kissed him, much softer this time. “I love you, Dean.” Dean smiled.

“I love you too, Cas.”


End file.
